NaruSaku Chronicles-Rise of Legends
by Eternal NaruSaku fan
Summary: Alive Minato and Kushina! Semi strong Naruto and Sakura in the beginning, but they'll get stronger with each new chapter. Good Sasuke! Will be rated M much later. Rated T for now. Read and review! [Naruto U. Sakura H.] [Minato N. Kushina U.]
1. Chapter 1

NaruSaku Chronicles-Rise of Legends

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata would already be dead.

Chapter 1

~~~Flashback~~~

As soon as Obito looked up and saw a giant boulder about to fall on top of him, he quickly ran out of the way saving himself from his certain fate. "Whew, that was close." Obito thought to himself as he and his team headed back to Konoha. "It seems that I've lost a pawn," Madara thought to himself as he took himself off life support.

~~~End of flashback~~~

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha are on Team 7, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga are on Team 8 and Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanka and Choji Akimichi are on Team 10, Iruka said to all of the former students." 10 minutes later, their sensei walked into the room. "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm your sensei, Kakashi said to his students." "My name is Sakura Haruno and the person that I like is Naruto kun. My goal is to be the Hokage so that nobody will ever be an orphan again. The things that I like are sharp pointy objects, torture and interrogation, blood, training, fighting, practicing my jutsu, taijutsu and swordsmanship."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and the person that I like is Sakura chan. My goal is to be the greatest medical ninja ever. The things that I like are practicing my medical ninjutsu, Rasengan and Flying Thunder God Jutsu, helping at the Konoha hospital as much as possible and studying poisons."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and the things that I like are practicing archery, my jutsu and training. My goal is to be the next head of the Uchiha clan. I also try to avoid using deadly force unless it's absolutely necessary." "I also don't like fighting and would rather try the peaceful approach."

"Now that all of you are done introducing yourselves, I'll introduce myself. My name is Kakashi Hatake. As for my hobbies, I don't have any. Your bell test starts in 2 days and I suggest getting up early, Kakashi said to his students."

"Great, just great. Sakura is a sadist and Sasuke is a pacifist... Kami sama, what have I gotten myself into?" Kakashi thought to himself. The next morning, Sakura woke up and headed over to Naruto's house so they could go shopping for new clothes together. "

Naruto, let's go shopping for new clothes," she said to her future husband as she opened the door and walked in. 9 minutes later, Naruto and Sakura arrived at the first of many clothing stores. 2 hours later, they had finally bought 5 kimonos each as well as 2 pairs of ninja boots, 10 pairs of socks, fingerless gloves and crimson headbands.

After sheathing her swords and strapping them to her back the next morning, Sakura went over to Naruto's house and they arrived at the Third Training Ground 15 minutes later. "Now that you're all here, the rules are simple. You can use any method to kill me. I have two bells and whoever doesn't get one goes back to the Academy, Kakashi said to his students." He then realized that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were already gone.

Meanwhile in the forest, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were busy going over their strategy to get the bells. "I'll distract Kakashi sensei while you grab the bells, Sakura said to Naruto and Sasuke." She unsheathed one of her swords and started channeling her chakra into it. They ran out of the forest and into the clearing where Kakashi and Sasuke were. "Fire Scythe Jutsu!" Sakura yelled as she swung her sword down and let an arc of fire head towards Kakashi.

Kakashi then noticed that both of the bells were missing and looked down at the ground and saw a special 3 pronged kunai before looking at his arm and saw a marking. "Naruto must have marked me yesterday when I wasn't looking. Kakashi thought to himself." He then saw Naruto drop a bell into Sakura's hand and Sasuke's hand. "Minato sama, Naruto is truly your son. I will train him the best I can. " Kakashi said to himself with a smile on his face. 10 minutes later, Kakashi told Sasuke that he could go home so he could focus on training Naruto and Sakura. I won't hold back, Naruto. Sakura said to her teammate. I won't hold back either, Sakura. Naruto said to her.

Fire Scythe Jutsu-Sakura channels chakra into one of her swords and swings it down in an arc letting an arc of fire head straight for her enemies.

Stats

Name: Sakura Haruno

Ninjutsu-3.5

Taijutsu-4.7

Intelligence-5.9

Swordsmanship-6.4

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Medical jutsu: 4.5

Intelligence: 8.7

Ninjutsu-4.8

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Ninjutsu: 5.7

Taijutsu: 4.2

Genjutsu: 5.3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Chunin Exams are in a week and who will you nominate? Minato said to all of the senseis." "I nominate Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, said Kakashi."

"I nominate Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, said Asuma." "I nominate Tenten, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga, said Might Guy." "I nominate Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga, said Kurenai." "

Very well, you're all dismissed! Minato said to all of them." 2 days later, Baki's team finally arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village and went straight to the inn where they were staying. "I nominated all of you for the Chunin Exams, Kakashi said to his students." 4 days later, all of the remaining genin that had been nominated went to one of the classrooms in the Academy for the first exam.

"I'm Ibiki Morino and I'm the proctor for the first exam. Hand over your paperwork! If any of the other proctors catch any of you cheating, you and your teammates are automatically disqualified. Take a number and sit wherever you like. You have 45 minutes to complete the first 9 questions. The tenth question will be given in the last 15 minutes of the exam. Begin!"

Naruto had the same idea as Rock Lee and secretly looked up at the mirror on the ceiling before copying the answers onto his sheet of paper. "Participants 65, 41 and 132 are disqualified, said Kotetsu." Eventually, there were only 55 genin left in the room. "The tenth question will be given now, Ibiki said to the remaining genin. 15 minutes later, "Congratulations, you all pass, Ibiki said to the remaining genin."

A purple haired kunoichi came in and introduced herself as Anko Mitarashi. "Listen up you maggots! We're headed to the Forest of Death for the second stage so follow me." 15 minutes later, Anko and the remaining genin arrived at the entrance to the Forest of Death. "Whatever you do, don't open the scrolls in the middle of the forest or something bad will happen," she said to all of them.

Anko then walked over to one of the gates and opened it. "The second stage begins now," Anko said to all of the gathered genin. They walked into the Forest of Death and dispersed. 1 hour later, Team 7 ran into Dosu's team and a fight broke out after Sakura unsheathed both of her swords. "Twin Fire Scythe Jutsu," she yelled swinging both of her swords down in an arcing motion letting two arcs of fire head towards Dosu and his team. Poison Cloud Jutsu, Naruto yelled as he let it envelop Dosu and his teammates.

5 minutes later, Naruto extracted all of the poison out of Dosu, Zaku and Kin before taking their Earth scroll. "Now that we have both scrolls, let's head to the tower," Naruto said to Sakura and Sasuke. 10 minutes later, they finally entered the tower and opened the scrolls when Iruka appeared and congratulated them on completing the second stage. Team 7 walked into the arena and saw that the rest of the genin teams had made it past the second stage as well. Next time-Let the third stage of the Chunin Exams begin! **Read and review.**

Twin Fire Scythe Jutsu-Sakura swings both of her swords down in an arc letting two arcs of fire head towards her enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Since it looks like a lot of you made it past the second stage, we will be conducting preliminaries to eliminate some of the contestants. The matches will be 1 on 1, Genma said to all of the genin." "The first match is Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka. Begin!" "Sorry pal, but one of us is moving on and it won't be you, Naruto said to Kiba." "That's it, let's go Akamaru! Man Beast Clone!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru transformed into a perfect copy of Kiba.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba yelled as he started rotating at high speeds only to see Naruto dodge. "Time to end this! Flying Thunder God Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the air and threw a special 3 pronged kunai at Kiba's jacket effectively pinning Kiba to the ground before forming a Rasengan in his hand and slammed it into Kiba's back. "This match is over! The winner is Naruto Uzumaki, Genma announced to the audience."

"The next matchup is Hinata Hyuga vs Sasuke Uchiha. Begin!" "Sorry Sasuke, but I'm moving on." "Byakugan!" Hinata yelled as she ran up to Sasuke and hit his left leg with Gentle Fist only to see Sasuke poof into smoke and appear above her. "A substitution?" Hinata thought to herself as she dodged an incoming Fireball Jutsu. "Gentle Fist!" Hinata yelled before striking Sasuke sealing off his chakra pathway system. "This match is over. The winner is Hinata Hyuga!" Genma announced to the audience. "The next matchup is Rock Lee vs Yoroi Akado. Begin!"

"Leaf Hurricane!" Rock Lee yelled as he landed a hit on Yoroi. "Chakra Absorption Jutsu," Yoroi said as his hands started glowing blue and put them on Rock Lee's shoulders when he kicked Yoroi away. "Gate of Opening, Front Lotus!" Rock Lee yelled as he grabbed Yoroi, jumped into the air, started spinning before jumping away and letting Yoroi crash into the ground. "This match is over. The winner is Rock Lee!"

"The next matchup is Sakura Haruno vs Kankuro. Begin!" "I forfeit," Kankuro said to Genma. Since Kankuro forfeited, the winner is Sakura Haruno! "You have a month to prepare for the finals," Gemna said to all of the genin who made it past the preliminary fights. With that, the genin who made it to the finals dispersed.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
